elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Normo
'Normos, '''also known as Mortals, are ordinary people, having no special powers, whether they're bionics or superpowers. They exist alongside beings with superpowers and bionic superhumans. Much of the normo population is already aware of the existence of bionic superhumans, but not of superheroes. Kaz and Oliver were the first normo employees of Mighty Med. There are some costumed superheroes who are technically normos, but use either cutting-edge gadgets and technology (such as the Dark Warrior and Titanio) to fight crime, putting them at the level of superpowered people, making them exceptions. It has been shown that most superheroes who were born with powers cannot comprehend an existence as an normo. Most villains, notably Victor Krane, Dr. Gao, Sebastian, the Annihilator, and Scarlett believed normos are inferior, and wanted to either enslave/destroy them. Despite the fact that bionic superhumans have their powers derived from technology rather than them being born with special abilities, they are not normos due to the fact that they are genetically engineered with a bionic infrastructure that require bionic chips to work. So without their chips they would be normal and without powers. However, that some bionic persons were born normos before becoming bionic, such as Leo Dooley. This was a term exclusively used in Mighty Med to describe non-superheroes and the superheroes in Elite Force haven't referred to bionic people as normo or not, as they have bionic superpowers but exist seperately the superhero community. It is important to note, however, that Victor Krane and a few of his bionic soldiers did actually believe that specifically bionic humans (as obviously they didn't know super heroes/villains existed in their world) are superior to normal people, which is the same way that many Mighty Med villains saw things between superpowered beings (specifically superheroes and supervillains) and normos. Known Normos * Donald Davenport * Douglas Davenport * Kyle * Tony * Terry Perry * Mrs. Ramsey * Tasha Davenport * Naomi Davenport * Rodissius (former superhero) * AJ * Zoe * Clutch Trivia * Some superheroes have become normos after losing their powers, and doing so is one of the greatest sacrifices they can make; Skylar had to resort to it because it was the only way to free her from the Annihilator's corruption, and Rodissius had to have his powers removed in order to save his life. * When a bionic superhuman loses or damages their chip, they lose all of their abilities, rendering them as normos. An example is when Bree smashed her chip in ''Three Minus Bree, or when Giselle melted the chips of the Davenports and Krane's Bionic Soldiers in The Vanishing. * Superpowered people and Bionic people can be temporarily rendered as normos if they are placed in cages that can cut off their powers. For Bionics, they can be cut off by Bionic Signal Interrupters, that interrupt all Bionics, whether it's a chip, an implant, or a liquid. And for Super Powers, there are things that have the ability to cancel out powers if a Super person gets too close to them, such as Scarlett's cage. * Bionic superhumans are neither considered normos nor superheroes, but their own category of people. * Donald, Douglas, Perry, AJ, and Tasha are the only normos who know about the superhero world. ** Oliver and Kaz were formerly the only normos who knew, until they met Donald during the events of Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. Later on, they lost normo status once getting powers from the Arcturion, while Donald told Douglas, Perry, and Tasha about the superhero world. Category:Normos Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Major Characters Category:2016 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Females